


Asmodeus as Day 10 of Obey Max!

by thelonelysiren



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Light-Hearted, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelysiren/pseuds/thelonelysiren
Summary: Asmodeus reminds MC that they are beautiful, inside and out.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 17





	Asmodeus as Day 10 of Obey Max!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Characters involved in this little story are owned by Solmare.   
> The plot however, is made up by one of our moderators--Cindy. <3

Asmodeus was laying on his bed wondering what he could do at night. He stairs up on his chilling debating what he could do, he has already done his skin care for the night and can’t sleep for some unknown reason. Even with yawning he still hasn’t yet felt sleepy. “Hm..maybe I can go outside.” 

He slowly stood up and sat on the edge of his bed while grabbing his D.D.D. at the same time. “Hmmm, I wonder where I can go during this night.” He turns on his D.D.D. and looks up places he can go to and activities he can do at night. He remembers that there is a bar that is open now and he knew he had to go there.

Asmodeus stood up and started to dress up in his usual outfit. Putting on his black scarf while walking away from his mirror with his D.D.D. on his hand. “I wonder what I can do at that bar…” Asmodeus mumbles as he softly closes his door, not wanting to wake up anyone else at this time. He slowly walks away from his door and down onto the stairs, slowly checking every corner he turns, hoping Lucifer isn’t awake to see him go out during the night. 

As he safely walks away from the house he makes his way down to the bar. “Ah, finally i’m here.” He smiles to himself proud that he was able to safely get away without having to face Lucifer's wrath. He walks into the bar as the little bell over the door rings. Asmodeus looks around him and sees two faces he recognized, Mammon and Mc. He walks over to them confused of why they were there.

As he got closer to the group he noticed Mammon being Mammon, gabling his money and Mc besides him watching the bet. Asmodeus huffs in disbelief that Mammon brought Mc with him and so he walked up to them. At that moment Mammon had won the bet and the game was finished. 

“Mammon why are you here with Mc? You know how Lucifer gets when he finds outs about this.” “Yeah yeah I know but look! I made more money off of the bet so we are good!” Mc shakes their head in disbelief. “Actually Mammon was going to lose money so I helped him out.” Asmodeus nodded his head, while at the same time sighing at the fact Mammon took out Mc. “Well I think we should head back.” “Alright alright.” Mammon exclaimed. 

As the two demons and the human walk away from the bar, Mc remembers sometime and tells Mammon to go ahead. Asmodeus tilts his head in confusion about what just happened and looks at Mammon as he runs away from them. “Mc, what did you say to Mammon?” “Don’t worry about it, Mammon will cover for you Asmo!” Asmodeus shifts his eyebrows but smiles at Mc. 

“I’m not sure how Mammon will cover both me and him but that will be a sight to see once we get back, let's start walking shall we?” Asmodeus suggested. “Mhm! We should.” The flirty demon smiles at Mc for being so cute. So he goes up to their face and kisses their forehead. He smiles at their reaction and holds their hand while slowly walking away from the bar. “Let’s go Mc.”

While walking back to the house they stopped at a small park that was abandoned. Roses and other plants were growing on it. Mc gasps at the sight of them, “These plants look so beautiful..and there are also roses here, I didn’t know that they could grow here” Mc looks back at Asmodeus and he softly smiles at them. He walks closer to them, “It’s rare to see them grow but it is beautiful.” His hand reaches out to the reddish pink rose that has faint white tips at the edges and some orange tint to the darker red within the rose as it overlaps with each other.

“Wow… but they do look pretty” as Mc fixes their gaze on the rose that Asmodeus currently has in his hand. “Mhm they sure are…. It’s been a while since I have seen these kinds of roses.” He mumbles, then looks towards Mc. “But not as pretty or beautiful as you darling.” 

While Mc blushes and slightly glances away from the sudden complement. Asmodeus softly smiles and chuckles. He turned back his attention to the rose and plucked it. Admiring the beauty of the rose. “W-why did you pluck it?” Mc looks at Asmodeus as soon as they hear a noise. Completely shocked. “Just wait Mc,” Asmodeus glances at Mc before he does some magic and makes it a flower crown. The crown has the same rose but this time the stem of the roses were a pretty pastel green color instead of a dark green stem. That was growing off the park. 

“A-asmo..?” Mc looks shocked as Asmodeus puts the flower crown on their head. “W-why..?”  
Asmodeus looks at Mc and softly smiles as he puts his right hand on their cheek. “It’s because you look beautiful with it. The moonlight makes it even better. You look wonderful no matter what you do...you shouldn’t be comparing yourself to others or bring yourself down darling. You are you. Remember that for me...okay Mc?” 

Asmodeus brings his head and Mc’s head together. As they touch foreheads with each other Asmodeus smiles more. “A-asmo...I…” Mc sputters out, unable to speak or do anything. Mc looks at Asmodeus eyes and they can tell he is speaking the truth. “Mc, promise me that, okay darling?” “I...I promise Asmo…” “Good.” Asmodeus smiles more and so does Mc. They stand there with the moon up high in the clear dark blue sky. In each other's grasp while the stars shine bright for them and the moon lending a hand to show the light.


End file.
